convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Koyomi Araragi
Koyomi Araragi is the protagonist of the Monogatari 'series. He made his debut in ''Welcome to the Falls. Canon Araragi is the main character of the Monogatari light novel series, with the exception of in Hanamonogatari, chronologically the last novel. Formerly just a normal high school student, his life was changed at the end of his second year when he met and was turned into a vampire by Shinobu Oshino, then known by her true name, Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Though he had since managed to become a human again, his life remained bizarre, as he spent much of his senior year investigating bizarre oddities appearing around town, such as spirits, curses, and gods, alongside Shinobu, who had since become his familiar. Pre-Convergence On the date of November 27, just after the events of the Sodachi Lost ''arc but before the ''Nadeko Medusa arc, Shinobu had told Koyomi about a strange aura that she could feel coming from the North Shirahebi Shrine, believing it to be a strange oddity that threatens to threaten the city. Koyomi goes to investigate it, Shinobu hiding inside Koyomi's shadow as his familiar, and is eventually followed by his sister Karen, who is suspicious of his shenanigans and refusal to elaborate on why he was heading to the shrine, Koyomi wanting to keep Karen in the dark about the potential oddity. Along the way to the shrine, Koyomi deciding to deal with Karen once he'd get there, things would only get worse when he stumbled upon his underclassman Suruga Kanbaru as well. Deciding to make a break for it, believing that he'd be unable to shake the two girls off, he attempted to run for it, before being tackled and ending up crashing into his acquaintance Ougi Oshino. With all of them gathered atop the shrine, a dark mini-tornado suddenly appeared out of nowhere, revealed to be what Shinobu had sensed earlier, and suck everyone inside, everyone winding up inside Gravity Falls as a result. Plot Involvement '''Welcome to the Falls Over the course of the event, Araragi, alongside his sister Karen, his familiar Shinobu, and his acquaintances Kanbaru and Ougi, mostly interacted with each other. In the early chapters of the event, Koyomi was bitten by Zinnia, and occasionally spoke with Gran, Djeeta, Samurai Jack, Wiruko, and Hideo Kawamura as well, while also lying to Karen that Shinobu was their new adoptive sister from Europe in order to hide her vampire identity. In the climactic battle against Bill Cipher and the Reverse Twins, Koyomi had his blood sucked by Shinobu so that she could gather enough strength to fight, before proceeding to save Junko Enoshima on two counts; once by tackling her out of the way of a charging unicorn (which was subsequently punched out by She-Hulk), and again after Bill Cipher, using the power that he had stolen from Maxine Caulfield, to reverse time, where a strange power awakened inside Junko that opened a portal, and Koyomi, with no memory of the previous instance, motivated Junko, who was threatening to fall into despair, to close the portal and find it in herself to believe in herself. After the villains were defeated, he bid farewell to Junko, before returning to his home world with those he came with. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls A day after returning home, Koyomi went out to treat himself and Shinobu to some donuts. On their way home, Shinobu suddenly told him out of the blue that if he is afraid to change everything, he will be unable to change anything, and by extension, if he plants a bad seed, it will grow into a bad plant, referring to the lie he told Karen that would catch up to him when his parents see Shinobu. Koyomi thinks back to his relationship with his girlfriend, remembering how they had gotten together, and realizes the importance of the truth, recounting how the two of them had never lied to each other, and then remarking to himself that love was an important aspect of life indeed, as well as truth. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Shinobu Oshino - A major character from Monogatari who also debuted in Welcome to the Falls. ''Shinobu was originally the vampire that had turned Koyomi into a vampire (before he turned back into a human for the most part), and since then, Shinobu, weakened after being attacked by other vampires, subsequently became Koyomi's familiar, the two of them maintaining a close relationship as they learned more about each other. * ''Karen Araragi - Another character from Monogatari who also made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. Karen is Koyomi's younger sister, and the two of them share a close (if not to an uncomfortable degree) relationship. * Suruga Kanbaru - A recurring character from Monogatari ''who also debuted in ''Welcome to the Falls. Kanbaru is Koyomi's underclassman and friend who is attracted to both him and his girlfriend, Hitagi Senjougahara. * Ougi Oshino - Another recurring character from Monogatari who made her debut in Welcome to the Falls. Ougi is the self-proclaimed niece of Koyomi's former mentor, Meme Oshino, and she has since become acquaintances with Koyomi. It should be noted that Ougi and Shinobu, despite sharing the same last name, are not related to each other. * Junko Enoshima - A major character from Danganronpa who debuted in The Ultimate Game, this incarnation of her being an AU version. Though they mostly interacted in the final battle, Koyomi would inspire Junko to become stronger as a person and get her to close the portal that drew in shadowy monsters. Like Brad Armstrong, Koyomi had become a notable male figure in Junko's life. Trivia * In his original canon, he is mostly referred to by his last name, but in order to avoid confusion between him and his sister Karen, he is referred to by his first name in the Murder Series. * He is attracted to little girls and short hair. * He and his girlfriend, Hitagi Senjougahara, make a non-canon appearance within the casual event, The Multiverse Hotel. * Koyomi has earned a fair amount of popularity as a character, mostly due in part to his humorous eccentricities and introspective monologues. ** In the third Award Show, he was nominated for Best Male Character of Welcome to the Falls and Best Romance of that event alongside his sister, Karen (partly as a joke). He also won the award for Best Prologue alongside Shinobu, Karen, Ougi, and Kanbaru. ** This adds up to three nominations, winning one of them. Category:Characters Category:Monogatari characters Category:Survivors Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:The Multiverse Hotel